


Birthday Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After hosting Saturday Night Live, your boyfriend Bill decides to do something special.





	Birthday Surprise

You spotted him right as the house lights turned up for the goodnights.

“I’d like to thank everyone who makes this show possible week after week. My first job was working here as a writer and it has been a gift to host Saturday Night Live on my birthday. Goodnight!”

Your smile radiates when you see Bill. You honestly didn’t think he was going to make it. He’s been shooting Barry and you’ve been on the road promoting your new movie. It’s been a month since you last saw each other. Sure, you FaceTime pretty much every night, but there’s nothing better than seeing him in person. He rushes the stage after the cameras go off and sweeps you off your feet into the warmest hug. “You were amazing, I’m so proud of you!” he says as he puts you down.

“I can’t believe you made it! How did you manage to pull that one off?”

“I caught a late plane right after we finished filming Friday. There’s no way I would miss seeing my girl host SNL on her birthday,” he answers before kissing your forehead. “Were you nervous at all?”

“No, surprisingly. I get more nervous on the talk shows than I did doing this.” You catch some cast members looking on and smiling at the two of you. “Wait a second, did anyone know you were coming?”

“Yeah, I kind of had to tell Lorne. He tried to get me to do an appearance but I didn’t want to steal your moment. I guess word got around…”

You shake your head and smile. Bill loves to surprise you but is terrible at keeping secrets, and this was clearly no exception. “Well, I guess it’s time for the afterparty.”

“Don’t act like you’re not excited for your own birthday party” Bill teased.

“Oh, I am! But now that you’re here I just want to spend time with you,” you whined playfully.

“Well you’re the host, so you at least have to show up. I’ll go with and then afterwards I’ll give you your present.”

That piqued your interest. You thought him coming to see the show was more than enough, but you weren’t going to complain about whatever else he had in store. You decided not to ask any further questions, clearly Bill wanted to surprise you tonight. The two of you headed to the afterparty at the usual spot. The cast and crew surprised you with a cake, which Bill is more excited about than you. The two of you go your separate ways to mingle with friends. After a while, Bill comes over to you and puts his arm around you, checking up and seeing if you’re ready to go. You happily oblige. You love these people, but parties can be overwhelming for you both. You say your goodbyes and the both of you are out the door.

“So what next, Hader?” you ask as you both get into a Lyft, the adrenaline from the show still coursing through your veins.

“I just thought I’d do something special. You’ll see soon,” he replied coyly.

You arrive at a nice-looking hotel. You’ve had living accommodations in the city all week. It’ll be nice to have some alone time with him before we have to work again, you think. He checks the two of you in and you get into the elevator. “Now, close your eyes,” Bill says almost a little too cheerfully.

“Bill, it’s a hotel room. Is it really worthy of eye-closing?” you sarcastically ask.

“Yeah, just trust me on this one. You’re going to love it.”

You get off the elevator and Bill grabs your hand and guides you to your room. He opens the door. “You can open them now!” he exclaimed.

You opened your eyes to a beautiful luxury hotel suite. The windows have a beautiful view of the New York City skyline. You look around, wordlessly. The lights are dimmed to a soft lighting, almost candle-like in its glow. You see a king-sized bed with rose petals tastefully strewn about the top. There’s a huge bathtub in the room as well.

“Wow, I can’t believe you planned all this!” you said after taking it all in.

“Well, it’s all for you. We won’t be together again for a while so I wanted to go all out. Happy birthday, sweetie,” he replied, smiling at the shocked look on your face. “Are you tired?” he asked as he furrowed his brow.

“No, not at all. The night’s just getting started,” you smirk as you pull him in for a kiss. He returns it passionately and picks you up and places you gently on the bed. You rush to unbuckle his belt and he breaks the kiss.

“We don’t have to rush anything tonight, sweetheart. The night is yours.”

“Yeah?” you respond dreamily through half-closed eyelids.

“Yeah.”

He gently grabs the side of your face to kiss you gently, but you both pick up the pace, exploring each other’s mouths with fervor. He moves to kiss your neck, sucking on it and taking his time there. He knows that sets you off. You let out a light moan as he moves his hands to take off your shirt. You reach under his t-shirt and move your hands up his chest, feeling how strong he is, and he moves back and lets you remove his shirt. He places kisses on your shoulders and collarbone as he undoes your bra. Bill lets out a sigh in awe before moving his mouth down to your left nipple, sucking and biting as he grabs your other breast and circles your nipple with his thumb. You moan and arch into him as he switches to give the other breast attention. He looks up at you as he moves down to kiss a trail down your abdomen. After taking off your pants, he slides a finger up your slit through your panties, feeling how wet you already are. You elicit a gasp and he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of your panties as he slides them off of you slowly, a smile etched on his face.

“Get comfortable, I’m gonna be down here for a while,” Bill says before placing soft, open mouthed kisses on your inner thighs. You’re just starting to grow impatient when you feel his tongue doing a figure-eight motion across your clit. You close your eyes and softly moan his name. You have your eyes closed unintentionally, feeling every sensation. Bill stops and looks up.

“Honey, look at me,” he says. It’s gentle but not a question. You meet his eyes as he licks and sucks on your clit. It feels amazing, of course, but watching his enthusiasm is turning you on just as much. There’s a glint in his eye as he sticks two fingers inside you, crooking them slightly to hit your G-spot. The intensity builds and you feel yourself tighten and release against his fingers, a wave of pleasure washing over you. Bill looks up at you and smiles gently before returning to his business, taking his fingers out and just exploring your wetness with his tongue. It was hard to tell who loved this more, you or him. He returns to your clit and hums against it, a vibration sending another shock through your system.

“Bill, please,” you moan, still recovering from your back to back orgasms.

“Please what? Tell me what you want,” he says, smirking as he lifts his head up.

“I need you inside of me right now,” you reply with a sense of urgency.

He wastes no time taking off his pants. He sits up against the headboard and lowers you down onto his length, kissing you and letting you taste yourself on his lips. He lets out a little gasp as you go all the way inside him. You roll your hips while he controls the pace, slow and steady. You rest your forehead on his. It’s intense and you’re both perfectly in sync. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he groans as you pick up the pace slightly. You move your hand between you to rub your clit. He picks your hand up and puts it to the side. “Let me do that,” he says as he slides his hand down to rub you. You sharply inhale and start riding him harder, taking him in fully.

“Oh my god Bill,” you whimper as he brings you to your climax. He hitches a sharp exhale as he comes shortly after you, his cock twitching inside you as he releases.  
You lay in his arms for a bit, your head resting on his chest as he runs his fingers up and down your back. You’re both catching your breath, still blissed out. “Did you want to try out that tub?” Bill asks. You nod your head.


End file.
